The present invention relates to downhole well screens and, more particularly, to screens used in well having hydraulic and electrical control lines extending therein. Still, more particularly, the present invention relates to a well screen having a longitudinally extending channel formed in the exterior of screen for receiving control lines.
Well filters are typically used in subterranean well environments in which it is desired to remove a liquid or gas from the ground, without bringing soil particulates, such as sand or clay, up with the liquid or gas. A well filter generally includes an inner support member, such as a perforated core or base pipe and a filter body, including a filter medium disposed around the inner support member. In many cases, the well filter will further include an outer protective member, such as a perforated cage or shroud, disposed around the filter body for protecting it from abrasion and impacts. A filter for subterranean use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,318, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. A downhole screen and method of manufacture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,468, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
It is desirable to be able to suspend control lines in the well to operate valves and other downhole equipment. Downhole well screens, when present, typically are designed to fill the entire wellbore and accordingly cannot be used with control lines in that they do not provide clearance for control lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved well screen design and method of manufacturing a well screen with clearance for a well control line to extend through the well, past the well screen.